


The Devils Trap

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Lisa Snart/Iris West, Demon possession, Demons, Hunter Len, Hunter Lisa, Hunter Mick, Legends of Superflarroween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possessed Barry, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Both criminals could only watch on in horror, as the thing zipped towards Barry, sliding into his opened mouth, forced its way into Barry, as it sent the young hero’s body falling back against the ground. They watched as the speedster’s body twitched for a moment before he stilled completely.Mick went to take a step towards him but was stopped by the sudden death grip Len had on his arm. He whipped his head around to glare at Len for daring to stop him from getting to Barry, letting a growl slip between his lips but stopped when he found Len’s blue eyes wide with fear. *Please read the notes before hand, as they'll explain a few things.





	1. Karma Always Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Firstly I'd like to thank [Asexual Fandom Queen](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/) for letting me bounce ideas off her and to talk them out with her. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to apologizes if this is horrible. I realized on Saturday that I'd accidentally deleted it (or my computer ate it). So this is a hastily rewritten version of what I'd original planned to do. 
> 
> Third, this is unbetaed, for now. I hope to come back when I have a free night to edit any mistakes I've probably made. 
> 
> And lastly, this is an AU, I've taken a few liberties while writing this story, so bare that in mind. 
> 
> I encourage comments!! 
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How do you know she’ll need one?” Casey inquired, cocking her head to the side, staring up at Len with curiosity._
> 
> _“We watched you jump off that roof top in Gotham last week,” Len answered, tone bored but his body tense. “That girl’s body’ll die within seconds of you leaving her.”_
> 
> _“I’m not your first demon,” Casey stated, tilting her head to the side as her lips dipped down into a frown. “Shame, here I thought we had something truly special between us,” before she let out a sad sounding sigh._

**"You demons. You think you're something special, but you're just spirits -- twisted, perverted, evil spirits, but end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego."**

  
**— Bobby Singer**

 

  
  _February1993:_

 

  
_“Damnit, Mick,” Len growled out as he ducked behind a pillar. Taking a moment as he reloaded his shotgun with rock salt, he took a peer around the edge as he did so. He noted the blond bitch had Mick dangling from her grasp against the far wall on the other side of the empty warehouse. He watched as Mick got off a good kick to the demon’s stomach, getting her to loosen her grip around his neck enough to slip down and dive towards his weapon._

_“Supposed to be an easy job my ass,” Len muttered softly, pulling back himself back around the pillar as he check over his gun. Taking a breath, Len shoved up before taking another look, just in time to see Mick hitting the woman in her shoulder, sending her stumbling back a few feet. Seeing his opportunity, he whipped around and fired once in her back, sending her craning to the side._

_Len glanced up slightly, noting they needed to get her another three and half feet before they’d have her where they needed her to be. Before he could get another shot off though, Mick threw himself at her, using his body to send her the last few feet to get her where they needed her to be._

_Mick rolled on top of the woman, used the butt of his gun to smack the woman harshly across the back of her head before he scrambled himself off of her and out of the trap. They both froze, waiting to see if the woman would try to get up before letting out twin sighs of relief when she stayed down._

_Taking a deep breath, and a few seconds to get their bearings, Mick moved to pull the handcuffs out of his back pocket before locking one around the woman’s right wrist before maneuvering both of them to the small of her back before locking the other around her left wrist. He tugged lightly before nodding to himself, satisfied that they’d hold for as long as they needed them too. He pulled himself back up and looked over to where Len was going through their bags, rummaging through them clearly looking for something._

_“Next time Bobby needs a favor, I’ma tell him to fuck off,” Mick grumbled, moving over towards Len before dropping down to the concrete floor. “Easy favor my ass,” he added on before letting out a sigh, letting his head fall back onto his backpack with a muted thump._

_Len snorted softly as pulled out an old leather bound book from within his rucksack. “That’ll be the day,” he mused, glancing over at his lover with a small smirking, smile playing at his lips, “You telling Bobby no.”_

_“It could happen,” Mick shot his partner a glare before lifting his head up quickly, as Len whipped around when they heard movement from across the room. They locked eyes onto the woman, as she began to pull herself up into a sitting position._

_“No wonder you two can’t get a girl,” the woman snarked, turning to glare over at the pair, blood trickling down from the right corner of her mouth. “Don’t know the proper way to treat a lady.”_

_“We know how to treat a lady,” Mick quipped back, with a leering smile lifting up his lips, dragged his eyes over the willowy body in the devils trap. “’cept you ain’t no lady.”_

_“Mick,” the demon pouted, batting her long lashes over at the larger man. “Don’t be petty. You know you’ve enjoyed our time together. After all I’ve done for you, letting you burn so many pretty things over the last few weeks. Wasn’t that fun for you, Mick?” Her eyes glittered with amusement before she blinked and they went completely black._

_“You got the passage we need yet?” Mick turned around to look at Len, ignoring the woman and her words. He refused to let her get to him or to Len._

_“Yeah, Lenny,” the demon smirked, flicking her eyes over at the leaner man. “Got what you need to hurt little ol’ me?”_

_“Don’t talk to him, you bitch,” Mick growled, glaring over at the woman as he shoved up and placed himself between the two. He hated how close the demon had gotten to them over the course of this hunt. Hated how she’d gotten to know so much about them in such a short time._

_“Are we jealous, Mick?” She asked, lips widening further. “Don’t you worry boy’s, I’ve got enough room in my heart for both of you.”_

_“To bad we don’t have room enough for you though, Casey,” Len drawled out, before he opened up the book and began flicking through it, looking for the right passage to send the demon back to hell. “I’ll have it in a minute Mick, why don’t you start packing us up.”_

_“Is that it?” the woman, Casey, asked with an exaggerated pout. “All this time we’ve shared and all I amount to is a quick little read, then a salt’n’burn?” She let her lips curl up into a smirk before continuing on, “And everyone says you two are gentlemen.”_

_“We are,” Len finally turned to lock eyes with the woman, “We’re just more concerned with getting your last victim a proper burial and her family some answers.”_

_“How do you know she’ll need one?” Casey inquired, cocking her head to the side, staring up at Len with curiosity._

_“We watched you jump off that roof top in Gotham last week,” Len answered, tone bored but his body tense. “That girl’s body’ll die within seconds of you leaving her.”_

_“I’m not your first demon,” Casey stated, tilting her head to the side as her lips dipped down into a frown. “Shame, here I thought we had something truly special between us,” before she let out a sad sounding sigh._

_“And you won’t be our last,” Mick shot back with a sneer, finishing up with their things before turning to Len. “Just need to deal with her body and this place then we can head back to Central.”_

_“Oh, off to go see sweet little Lisa?” the woman asked before letting out a cackle as she watched both men freeze at her question before letting her lips curve up into a devious looking smile, “Oh, you didn’t think I knew about her?”_

_“How the fuc-” Mick stated, but was stopped when Len grabbed his wrist, yanking him back half a step and keeping him from going anywhere._

_“It doesn’t matter,” Len ground out, jaw clenched tightly before he flashed the woman a forced smirk. “She’ll be back where she belongs before she can even think to touch a hair on my sister’s head.”_

_“You sure about that, Lenny?” Casey smirked, maneuvering herself up onto her knees before wobbling to her feet. She waited half a beat to make sure she had her balance before continuing on, “Sure you’ll be able to keep me there? Keep me from hunting down little sister?”_

_“Can’t get to her, when you’ll be spending the rest of your eternity in hell,” Mick taunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke, “Were you belong.”_

_“You better keep your eyes open boys, I’ll be back,” Casey gave them a nearly devilish smile, “One day, I’ll come collect on your heads.”_

_"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas,” Len began, voice ringing out loud and clear as he read from the passage, “Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii,” They watched as the woman began to convulsing around, moaning in pain. “Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Servire,” Casey began screaming in earnest, swearing she would be come back for them, that she would have her revenge on the pair one day. “Tibi Facias Libertate Secura, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" [1]_

_Both men watched as the black smoke came out from the woman’s mouth, before it zoomed down towards the floor and then through it. They took a moment to murmur out a pray for the poor woman who’d been the demon’s vessel, as they watched her take her final breather before her body stilled._

_Closing the book, Len looked over at Mick before nodding once. Kneeling down, Len put the book back into her bag before standing up as he swung it onto his back, while Mick grabbed the rest of them, striding out of the building to pack up their car before coming back to deal with the poor woman’s lifeless body._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Present Day:_

 

Mick glanced around the darkened jewelry store, moving to bring his right hand up to scratch at his jaw before letting it drop back down to his side. “I thought you said doll face would be here,” Mick rumbled, lips tugging down into, on what anyone else would describe as, a pout.

Len let out a soft sigh, barely turning his head to look over at his partner. “Lisa has Scarlet busy, so that he doesn’t stumble across us until we want him to get here, Mick,” Len repeated, once again. “She will have him here when I let her know we want him here.”

“Better,” Mick muttered, slipping his gun back into his thigh holster. “Hate for all your hard work to blow up in our faces.” He seemed to ease a little at Len’s words, but as Len had kept him in the dark about tonight’s events as well, he couldn’t fully relax himself.

“Mick,” Len began, moving to fully turn towards his lover. “Tell me Mick, when has one of my plans to get our speedster into bed with us, failed? Hmm,” he raised his brow at the other man in a questioning manner.

“Always ends up in bed with us,” Mick agreed, moving closer to the blue eyed man. He couldn’t keep the bit of heat that was creeping into his voice out.

“Doubt this time will be any different?” Len questioned, reaching out and pulling Mick’s body into his by the man’s hips. Leaning forward, he placed a quick kiss onto the corner of Mick’s mouth before stepping back. “Now, let me get back to work so I can finish up our details and then we can have Lise send our little hero to us.”

Mick gave a short grunt before taking a few steps back, moving to lean against the opposite all from Len while he waited, “What’re we gonna do with him?” He paused to look around the store once more, “And why are we here?”

“I thought we’d try out our newest buy,” Len remarked, flashing the other a smirk before crouching back down behind the display case, reaching in he began sorting through the jewelry within it, looking for something special to give to Lisa for her help.

“Hmm,” Mick grinned, closing his eyes and letting himself mentally picture using the red silk rope on Barry. “That does sound nice,” he rumbled softly after a few moments before shaking himself out of his day dream. “But why here?” He flung his arms out around the room.

“See,” Len turned, holding up a gold bracelet, bright purple gems woven throughout it. Grinning, Len shut the case and stood up. Sliding the bracelet into his inside coat pocket, he slipped the phone he’d had in there out to shoot off a text to let Lisa know she could send Barry along now.

“Here Mick,” Len started voice not betraying the frustration he was feeling at Mick’s lack of recognition of the location. “Is where Barry let us finally catch him,” Len watched as realization dawned on Mick’s face before he rolled his eyes. “Now all we have left to do is wait for Scarlet to arrive after I text Lisa,” as he spoke, Len slipped his phone back into his inside pocket. “We just need to wait on Barry now.” They moved to position themselves in the back, where the shadows were darkest.

It didn’t take longer than one hundred and eighty-seven seconds before Barry was phasing through the front door of the jewelry store. They watched as the younger man scanned the room before frowning and brought his hand up to tap at his right ear and tapped it.

“Cisco, I thought you said Cold and Heatwave were here,” he stated as he frowned deeply at what he thought was an empty room. “There’s no one here and the place looks untouched.”

Though Len couldn’t hear Cisco’s reply, he watched Barry give a nod as he began flicking his eyes around once again, far more slowly then he’d just been doing. Len felt his lips tug into a smirk, as he quietly slipped his gun from its holster.

“You should get better at taking in your surroundings, Scarlet,” Len drawled out as he fired to the left of Barry’s booted foot, “Thought Mick and I taught you better than this.” He let out a tisk of disappointment, shaking his head in mock outrage, “Shame.”

“Looks like we’ll have to work on that,” Mick agreed in a rumble as he shuffled off the side before firing off his own shot. “Again.”

“Damnit,” Barry flashed over to the side, avoiding both shoots and glaring over at his lovers. “I thought we were passed this, Mick.” Ducking another blast of cold, Barry paused in front of Len, “Did I do something?” he asked, eyes wide and voice tight with worry.

Len felt warm affection bloom through his chest at Barry’s actions. It amazed him even after all these months, that Barry still worried about upsetting him and Mick, worried that one day he’d do something to drive them away. Len could stop the micro smile from flashing across his face, or the way his eyes softened.

It took a second but Len let himself smirk at the younger man, “Worry too much, Scarlet,” he raked his eyes over before firing at Barry’s foot again, causing the younger man to leap nearly three feet back from where he’d been. “Just go with it.”

“Yeah doll, just go with it,” Mick rumbled, bringing his gun up to fire once again at the younger man. Mick gave a chuckle as he watched, not bothering to smother the grin taking over his face.

Barry went to open his mouth and retort but was forced to flash away as another stream of cold was shot his way. He sent a small glare over at Len, but his lips were turned upwards. “You could at least explain why this store,” he tossed out, flashing past Mick, slipping his hand into the man’s back pocket to get a quick squeeze as he did so.

Mick let out a groan, turned to send a leering smile at his younger lover, “That’s cheatin’, Doll,” he called out cheerfully sending another spray of fire at the younger man’s left side. “Ten points for groping,” he added, eyes sparkling in response to Barry’s cheerful giggle.

“Now, now, Barry,” Len started, letting his eyes go wide with hurt, “Not fair for you to grope one and not the other.” Both criminals basked in the louder, more cheerful laugh from the speedster, as he flashed around Len, letting his hands roam under the park before he was suddenly on the other side of the display case.

“Fair enough for you?” Barry’s voice was light, filled with happiness, though he was confused by the night’s events. “Or are you two going to try one upping one another again?”

“You know us, Doll,” Mick answered with a leer lighting his face up, as he brought his gun up and shot a spray of fire at the hero.

Barry let out a surprised cry of pain when Mick’s fire grazed his upper left arm when he turned mid spin. The unexpected graze had him tripping over his own feet, sending him crashing down onto the floor.

Len watched as the speedster rolled onto his back, lifted his head and reached over to check his injury. He smirked in response as Barry’s lips tugged into a pouty frown.

“Alright over there, Scarlet?” Len called out, voice tinted with amusement, reached up to push his goggles up onto his head as he smirked at Mick.

“Ugh,” Barry let his head flop back down. “Just, just give me a minute,” he muttered out as he brought his uninjured hand up to rub at his eyes. “You guys are literally the worst, you know that?” Barry groaned. “Seriously, we could be at home right now, doing far more fun things.” They watched as a flush crept onto the lower half of Barry’s face as he spoke.

“We’ll get to that,” Len dropped down into a crouch, gun hanging from his right hand between his legs. “We just need to mess this place up a little bit more,” standing up, Len slipped his gun back where it belong on his thigh as he let out a sigh, “I can see I’ll need to work on you both about these kind of things,” he mutter softly.

“What?” Barry questioned, pushing himself up, before pulling his cowl off his face. His face was scrunched in confusion. “Why do we need to do that?” Barry caught Mick’s eyes and saw the confusion mirrored in them before the other man blinked and it was gone.

“I’ll explain everything when we get home,” Len answered, he sounded a little down but he kept his face clear of emotions. Though both Mick and Barry could sense Len was upset that neither understood why he’d picked this place nor why he wanted it destroyed.

 

( _And honestly_ , Len thought, _how hard was it to remember the place where they’d finally admit to each other how they felt and how it’d looked? It wasn’t like he was making this all that difficult for his lovers_.)

 

“Coulda saved time by doing that before,” Mick cut in with a low grumble, as he placed his gun back into its holster. “Right now, we have things to do before we have _things_ to do,” he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger man.

Barry let out a small chuckle, turning his head when he thought he saw something in the corner of his eyes. Pausing, he felt his face scrunch up again, lifting his healing arm to wave in the direction, “What’s that?” he asked, voice soft.

All three men watched as a black cloud of smoke glided towards Barry’s forum, both Mick and Len reaching out, mouths opening to shout useless warnings when it registered in their minds what exactly was going towards their boyfriend.

Both criminals could only watch on in horror, as the thing zipped towards Barry, sliding into his opened mouth, forced its way into Barry, as it sent the young hero’s body falling back against the ground. They watched as the speedster’s body twitched for a moment before he stilled completely.

Mick went to take a step towards him but was stopped by the sudden death grip Len had on his arm. He whipped his head around to glare at Len for daring to stop him from getting to Barry, letting a growl slip between his lips but stopped when he found Len’s blue eyes wide with fear.

“Don’t,” Len whispered softly but Mick could hear the thread of fear in his partner’s voice.

“Ugh.”

Both men turned to stare on in horror as Barry’s body slowly sat up and looked around the darkened, broken up disaster of a jewelry store, his face held confusion before Barry’s hazels eyes landed on them. His face broke out into a devious looking grin, lips stretched over teeth that had never looked more sinister then they did now.

“Hello, Lenny,” whoever was controlling the speedster, forced the lithe man’s body up from the ground, moved Barry’s hands down as he turned to glance down at the body it was in. “Oo, nice,” it lifted Barry’s head to look over at the pair, “My boys.”

“Do we know you?” Len asked, kept his grip on Mick and his voice even, didn’t let whatever was in Barry catch on to how his heart was in his throat.

“Aw, that hurts,” they watched as an exaggerated pout twisted at Barry’s lips, “Though,” watched as it looked around and stalked closer to the pair, who in took their guns out of their holsters and brought them up to point at the thing controlling Barry’s body. “It has been a few years. But I like to think I’d made a last impact on you both.”

“Look bitch,” Mick started, flicking his gun on and powering it up, preparing himself to fire at his youngest lover’s body. “I don’t give a shit who you are,” he ground out, shaking off Len’s hand, though it wasn’t easy with how tight it’d been. “But get the fuck outta my doll. Now.”

They watched as Barry tossed his head back, an eerie giggle leaving his part lips, before he brought his head back up and gave them both mocking smiles. “I can’t believe, after all we went through, I didn’t make a lasting impression.”

They watched as it brought Barry’s hands up to run down his chest. “This body,” it mused, sending them both a wink. “It’s so tight and fit, I can see why you like playing with it so much.”

“Stop touching my boy,” Mick growled out as he fired his gun, making Barry’s body jump back and ducking out of the way. “I’ma burn your ass, soon as your outta my doll,” he growled, preparing to fire once again but was stopped when Len once again gripped his arm.

“How did you get out, Casey?” Len’s voice hard and eyes glinting dangerously. He felt, more than saw, Mick tense up and turn to look at him in surprise.

“The fuck,” Mick whipped around to stare back at the speedsters body. “Can’t be the bitch,” his hand gun hand dropping slightly. “We sent you to hell.”

“Ah, yes, home,” Barry’s face took on a pinched looked, eyes narrowing at the Rogues. “Would’ve last well passed your deaths but,” his lips curved up into a more feral smile, “Unfortunately for you, a few hunters were stupid enough to open up its door a few inches.” It reached up, running its hand through Barry’s hair, giving a half shrug.

“But enough about that,” Casey began again, smirking brightly as she watched Len and Mick flinch back from how she kept touching her new body. She sauntered around, stopping when she caught her reflection in a glass. “Oh, he is a nice looking boy, isn’t he?”

“But I digress,” she cut in, before Mick or Len could start in on their threats yet again. “I have so many things I need to do.” Smoothing her hands back down the boy’s chest, “I have to keep my word after all, what sort of demon would I be if I didn’t.” She paused dramatically, before frowning when neither man gave her any sort of reaction, “Now, I just want you both to know, I’ll take good care of Barry here, but we have to be going now.” She lifted her hand up, giving them a finger wave before vanishing before their eyes.

Len and Mick took a step forward at the sudden disappearance before reigning themselves in. Take a breath Len turned to Mick, meeting his lover’s eyes. Len’s voice broke on the man’s name when he called out to him.

Mick didn’t hesitate, arms shooting out to grip Len’s own and yanking his lover into him. He wrapped himself tightly around Len, feeling the other do the same to him. “We’ll get him, promise Lenny.”

“And send that bitch back where she belongs,” Len agreed, tucking his face into Mick’s neck for a moment before they gave each other one final squeeze before pulling back.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Translation: "We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal Devil, every congregation and diabolical sect, therefore you also cursed dragon. So that your Church can serve Thee in secure liberty, [We] beseech Thee [as] We pray, hear us!"


	2. Round and Round it Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At her words, Joe’s hand dropped away from his face as his eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, “Why in the world would I tell you OR Barry about this?” He stared down as his daughter in disbelief. “I’d already had a hard enough time keeping that boy from running off on the slightest thing and you think I should have told him about the supernatural?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd have this up on Tuesday, and I'm so sorry but an unfortunate injury had me laid up for a day, and then thanks to [Pansexual's](http://pansexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/) help I reworked the story a bit. So hopefully everything from here on out is going to go according to plan.
> 
> And this is more a filler chapter, the next to will be far more exciting but this needed to happen for the story.
> 
> I promise the next two chapters will be so much better then this one. 
> 
> Feel free (and I strongly encourage this behavior) to leave me comments letting me know what you think about this!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

**"You're wrong about humanity. They are your greatest creation because they're better than you are. Sure, they're weak, and they cheat and steal and destroy and disappoint, but they also give and create, and they sing and dance and love. Above all, they never give up."**

  
**— Metatron  
**

 

   
_Present:  
_

 

After collecting themselves and getting their emotions under control, both Mick and Len headed over towards Star Labs, figuring it would be their best bet to gather everyone there and begin the daunting task of explaining to them out had happened to Barry.

“What the hell?” Len froze in the door way, Mick bumping into him before also freezing at the sight laid out before them. The entire cortex was in shambles, computer parts strewn about, chairs and desks turned over and shattered glasses pieces everywhere. They moved slowly into the room before freezing once again at the sound of a pain filled groan.

Len flicked his eyes around, first falling on a pair of sneaker sticking out from an upturned desk before locking onto a pair of booted feet sticking out from underneath a knocked over gurney. Rushing over to them, Len quickly dropped down onto the floor with a hard thud.

Reaching out with both hands, Len lifted the gurney up before shoving it off of the body it was covering and let out a breath of relief at seeing Iris’s relaxed faced. Shaking himself out of his trance, he moved his fingers up to check for a pulse. He felt the tension in his shoulders leave slowly as he found a steady, strong pulse, before nodding to himself. Bringing his hand up, he rubbed at his eyes before lifting his head up to see Mick checking over Cisco.

“Ramon okay?” Len called out, moving his hand to pull Iris’s hair out of her face, before beginning to look her over for any obvious injuries, murmuring thanks when he found none.

“I’ll live,” Cisco answered, grimacing slightly before he glanced over, his eyes widening as he took in Len and Iris, “Is she okay?” He waved his arm towards the other pair.

“She’ll be alright,” Len declared, rocking back onto his heels before falling right back into position when Iris’s eyes began to flutter open slowly. “Hey, hey,” Len called out softly, letting his hand hover for her arm before gently gripping it to get her to not move too much. “Try not to move to much Iris, we don’t know how badly your hurt, okay? Let’s take it easy.”

“O-kay,” Iris croaked out, voice rough and raspy but she didn’t try to move, simply stayed still. Len gaze a nod, removing his hand and shuffling back slightly to put a small space between then, though he stayed close just encase.

“What happened here?” Mick questioned, slowly helping Cisco sit up, though the younger man looked dazed, he too didn’t look like he’d been hurt too badly.

“Bar-Barry,” Iris’s voice was soft and confused. “He, he came in but he,” she looked over at Len, eyes shining with unshed tears, “He just went.” She flapped her hands around, clearly struggling to find the right words to use.

“Hey,” Len moved his hand back to grip Iris’s arm gently. “It’s gonna be okay, alright?” He waited until she gave a tentative nod, before releasing her again. “Good. Now just take a deep breath Iris and try to calm down.”

“What the hell?”

All four heads turned to see Caitlin and Lisa walking slowly into the cortex, holding take out bags, both women, who were slowly looking around with wide, horror filled eyes.

“Iris!” Lisa called out, voice sharp and high pitched as she dropped her bags before rushing over to kneel next to her girlfriend. “Are you okay? What happened in here Lenny?”

“Barry,” Cisco answered, leaning heavily on Mick as he slowly helped him over to where the other three were, Caitlin trailing behind, her eyes wide with confusion and just the tiniest glimmer of fear but she still dropped down and began to check over Iris, who seemed far more out of it the Cisco.

“Wasn’t him,” Mick growled out, eyes hard, face daring anyone to question his words. “Doll didn’t do this.” His tone dared anyone to argue with him, his glare reinforced that as well. As Len moved back from Iris and Caitlin, giving the young doctor room to work, he nodded in agreement with his partner.

“What do you mean it wasn’t him?” Cisco asked, his voice almost sounded hysterical before he took a breath, hoping to calm himself down, as he watched Caitlin check Iris over. “I’m pretty confident it was Barry who came in and did this,” he waved his left hand around the destroyed space.

“It was but,” Iris paused, looking frustrated and fearful. “But it wasn’t at the same time, it didn’t,” she paused to take a quick breath, letting Caitlin and Lisa slowly help her into a sitting position. “It didn’t seem like Barry at all.”

“How does that even work?” Lisa questioned, looking between Cisco, Iris and her brother, her eyes landing on Len, boring into his own as if they were demanding answers all on their own.

“Iris is right,” Len started quietly, flicking his eyes over to his little sister and partner before dropping his gaze down to the floor. “He’s been taken over by a demon, Lisa,” he added, staring down at the floor, refusing to lift his head when he heard Lisa let out a gasp of surprise, turning wide fear filled eyes to stare up at Mick at her brother’s words.

Len swallowed thickly, head bowed and eyes squeezed shut. Mick moved to stand next to him, dropping his left hand down onto Len’s shoulder gently, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It took a few moments but eventually Mick got the group calmed down before getting Caitlin to look Cisco and Iris over, while Lisa, Len and Mick began cleaning up the cortex some.

“We need to call Joe,” Lisa spoke up after the third time of Iris demanding answers on her foster brother, with Caitlin and Cisco agreeing. “He needs to know what’s going on.”

 

( _“But why do I have to call him?” Lisa demanded, hands on hips, glaring heatedly up at her brother and Mick, though she ruined it by her constantly turning to watch Caitlin check over her girlfriend, as Iris squeezed the Flash suit the demon had left behind in the wake of its chaos._

 _“’Cause he hates us, more than you dislike’s you, Lise,” Mick replied with a knowing look, Len nodding in agreement behind him with a sly smirk plaster on his face_.)

 

So after an awkward phone call from Lisa, Joe arrived almost forty minutes later, demanding answers as soon as he walked in too the cortex, which was still a mess. The man began demanding answers, only quieting down when Iris got him to listen to what Mick and Len had to say, during which Joe gave an unexpected reaction to the news.

“Damnit,” Joe muttered, left hand to his hip, while his right was brought up to rub at his eyes. “Of course Barry got a demon in him, of course he did.” He dropped his hand, shaking his head before turning to glare over at Mick and Len, as hoping he could lay all blame at their feet.

“Wait a second, wait a second!” Iris cut in sharply, head whipping around to stare over at her father. “You know about this stuff?” Iris asked sharply, voice low and dark, eyes glaring up at her father.

“Nora told me,” Joe answered, his face drawn tight and paler than normal. He took a deep breath before locking eyes with his daughter. “We had a ghost problem when you and Bear were about seven years old,” he once again brought his hand up to rub at his eyes as he continued to speak. “I got a crash course on what was really out there.”

“How could you never tell us,” Iris demanded incredulously, her brows hitting her hair line, turning from Henry to stare over at Joe once again. “Didn’t you think we deserved to know what was really out there?”

Cisco and Lisa shared looks of concern, while Caitlin moved to stand behind Cisco, hoping to place a barrier between the father and daughter arguing and herself, while Len and Mick shifted uncomfortably as they listened to Iris and Joe argue.

At her words, Joe’s hand dropped away from his face as his eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, “Why in the world would I tell you OR Barry about this?” He stared down as his daughter in disbelief. “I’d already had a hard enough time keeping that boy from running off on the slightest thing and you think I should have told him about the supernatural?”

Joe brought his hand up to scrub at his face before he began to pace around what limited space he could. “When Nora informed me what was really out there, she made me swear I’d help her keep Henry and Barry out of it.”

“She wanted her son to grow up in one place,” Len cut in, sharing a look of understanding with Joe before he turned to look at Iris. “Growing up in that type of world and the normal world are two very different experiences Iris,” Len paused to look over at Lisa and Mick before going on, “You can’t blame a mother wanting better for her child, nor can you blame a woman who wanted to keep her child’s best friend safe as well.”

Joe let his shoulders drop, turning to fully face his daughter before speaking softly to not only his daughter, but the rest of the group as well, “She grew up never knowing what hunt would be her last. I didn’t have to think about it Iris, I knew when I got custody of Bear, I’d do my best to keep him,” he paused to shake his head, “To keep you both from ever finding out. And I would have spent the rest of my life doin’ so.”

Iris swallowed, blinking back tears before taking a few breaths to calm her down, leaning into Lisa when the taller woman pushed Joe back before wrapping both of her arms around Iris. “So what do we do to get Barry back then?” she asked in a small, timid voice, eyes turning to look over at Mick who’d kept quiet during the family exchange. “How do we get Barry back?”

“Need to make a couple calls,” Mick spoke up, after taking a look at Len, seeing how closed off the other man looked. “Get some info and then we can let Lenny come up with a plan.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_December of 1991:_

 

_“So how’d you learn ‘bout this kinda shit?” Mick waved a bloodied hand around torn apart room, glancing down at Len, a look of open curiosity on his face, as he watched the man work from between his spread legs._

_Len looked up from where he was bandaging up Mick’s left calf, where he had a nasty gash on the inside of it, close to his knee. He pulled apart the torn jeans with his long, thin fingers as he put his focus back on the task at hand, giving a small hum and one shouldered shrug as he did._

_“No answer fer me then, snowflake?” Mick grinned, wincing when Len pressed hard on the lower part of his cut. “No need to be so rough with me Lenny, ’less you wanna take this somewhere far more comfortable.” Mick’s eyes sparkled as he winked at the other, when he noted the light dusting of a blush creeping up Len’s cheeks. Mick felt a delightful tingle spread throughout his body at that sight._

_“Don’t be rude, Mick,” Len snapped sending a glare up to the other man before grabbing the first aid kit. Thankfully Mick let silence blanket them as Len set to work, cleaning out and bandaging up the older man’s leg wound, before moving on to do the same to Mick’s split knuckles._

_“My grandfather,” Len spoke in a quiet drawl, glancing up for a split second as he switched from Mick’s left hand to his right. Gripping it lightly, he dapped at the ring knuckle. “He was a hunter before he retired to raise my father, and then me and my sister.”_

_Mick grunted, eyes tracing Len’s careful and deliberate movements. He watched as the man broadcasted everything he was going to do, as if it was second nature to show he wasn’t a threat. Tilting his head to the side, Mick brought his left hand up to scratch at his jaw before slowly placing it in his lap when he noticed Len give a barely there flinch at his sudden movement._

_“And you thought you’d take out some anger by hurting somethin’?” Mick asked, dropping his voice to a low rumble, attempting to keep the atmosphere comfortable for Len. He’d noticed in the few years they’d known each other, Len preferred quiet conversation to Mick’s normally loud behavior._

_“My little sister was attacked,” Len murmured softly, dropping his gaze to Mick’s jean clad thighs. “She was four, and my dad didn’t even try to help her.” He paused, swallowing thickly, squeezing his eyes shut as a shudder ran through his body. He jumped slightly, when Mick’s left hand reached down and tenderly cupped the side of his neck, thumb caressing his cheek._

_“But you saved her.” Mick’s words weren’t a question to be answered, but a fact of Len’s life. He locked eyes with Len’s before giving one firm nod. “So you want to make sure this is a world she can grow up and be happy in.”_

_Len blinked a few times before tentatively nodding his head, “And to honor my grandfather. He always wanted Lewis, my father, to carry on the tradition but,” Len gave another one shouldered shrug. “I just want to do something to know I’m better than my father."_

_“That ain’t hard t’ do, Boss,” Mick rumbled, giving Len’s neck a light squeeze before forcing Len to look back up at him. “Ain’t nothin’ like ‘im,” he kept his voice firm and honest, trying to make sure Len knew he believed what he was saying whole heartedly._

_Len glanced up from where he was still seated on the floor, between Mick’s opened legs and swallowed thickly at seeing the heat in the bigger man’s eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, before slowly nodding, though he wasn’t entirely sure why or what for._

_Mick slowly moved his hand away, only to graze his knuckles along the cheek he’d just been rubbing, “My parents hunted, for they had me and my sister.”_

_Mick went on to explain his own history with hunting, voice a deep rumble that soothed Len in a way he’d never been before. Mick helped Len stand up, sitting on the seat next to Mick, as the bigger man went on about the rogue vampire who’d come through their small town. How he’d killed Mick’s mom and sister, in the middle of eating Mick’s dad, when his old man had gutted the monster. He told Len how he’d been forced to burn their house down, an attempt to hide the evidence of the true crime._

_“Mom always said to be weary of others.” Mick paused to glance at the younger man when his head fell to the side onto Mick’s broad shoulder. “Always stressed the importance of covering our tracks, to ensure the secret we were tasked with guardin’.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“When are they supposed to be back?” Cisco questioned, flicking his eyes over to Lisa, only to be met with a withering glare from the woman. Cisco floundered as he went from slouching in his chair to sitting upright in it, quickly looking back over at his monitors.

“They had to track down something for Bobby,” Lisa began, her voice dark and icy as she slowly turned to fully face the other. “We knew when they left it’d be at least a week and they’ve only gone for three days.”

Caitlin and Iris walked into the cortex, freezing in the doorway at Lisa’s tone. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before turning and beginning to give each other looks, holding a silent conversation with each other in an attempt to get the other to go defuse the growing tension in the room.

“What is it,” Iris cut in, staggering slightly when Caitlin gave her a light shove. Turning her head, Iris sent the doctor a glare before moving between Cisco and Lisa, halting in front of her girlfriend, holding out the second cup of coffee to the woman. “What is it exactly that they needed to go get, from these,” she paused, looking uncertainly over at Lisa before moving to lean against her girlfriend’s chair. “These, who are they again?”

“Winchesters,” Lisa answered, taking a sip before lips forming a pout. “Lenny really should have let me go with Mick.”

Iris’s brows hit her hairline, turning to give her girlfriend a look of disbelieving look, “And why exactly would you need to go with Mick, to meet these, these Winchesters.” Cisco and Caitlin winced at Iris’s tone, sharing a quick look and nodded before slipping away from the couple, as it was clear they were going to be gearing up for a fight.

Which is what Joe walked in on nearly two hours later, to see Lisa and Iris still fighting with one another. Blinking slowly, Joe looked between the two before slowly backing out of the cortex as he pulled his phone out.

Joe quickly dialed a number before bringing the phone up to his ear, speaking as soon as he heard the other person answer his call. “Can you explain to me why the hell Lisa is fighting with my daughter?”

“Man, you do not want to get in the middle of that,” Cisco replied, “Cait and I are hiding in my lab, where we plan on staying until they exhaust themselves.” Joe muttered to himself, ending the call and stomping through the halls until he stormed into Cisco’s lab, sending a glare towards the pair.

“Lisa’s past relations,” Cisco answered, tossing his hands up in surrender as he got the full blast of Joe’s glare.

“You didn’t help by bugging Lisa about when Snart and Rory will be back,” Caitlin cut in, sending her own glare to her friend. “Though, it has been nearly three weeks since we,” she paused to clear her throat, “Since we lost Barry.”

“We just have to wait until we can get answers from them,” Cisco muttered dejectedly.

It wasn’t until three days later, and nearly a two dozen stitches on Mick’s right arm that they in fact got their answers from the Rogue hunters. Though the group only got those after a growling reprimand from both Lisa and Iris, who for the moment had put a cease fire to their own fight, to yell at Mick and Len.

“We got the weapon we need to kill Casey,” Mick started as he yanked his Henley back on, sparing a grimace at the pull on his brand new stitches. “And we were able to stop by and talk t’ Bobby.” He smoothed down the shirt, glancing to Len, who was far too busy peering at his sister in concern as he watched her deliberately move away from Iris.

Mick glanced between the trio before shaking his head and turning to look at Joe. “We know a way to get the demon outta Barry, and how t’ kill it fer good,” he brought his arms up to cross over his chest, “All we gotta do fer now is find Barry.” At the mention of the speedster’s name, Len hunched over slightly and began to pace around the cortex.

“Not a problem my man,” Cisco flashed them all a bright grin, dropping into his cheer before shoving off with his feet to glide towards his keyboards, rubbing his hands together as he does so, “Not a problem at all, as I’ve spent the last week and half working with a friend from Star City.” Twin sighs of relief had Cisco turning his head over to shoot Iris and Caitlin glares before he went back to work. “As I was saying, my friend and I set up an algorithm to track our wayward speedster.”

“And,” Len pressed, stopping his pacing before striding over to stand behind the younger man’s chair. “What do you have?”

“Currently Barry’s body is in National City,” Cisco answered, turning his chair around to look at the room at large. “But if the demon follows the pattern it’s fallen into,” he lifted his hand to tuck a lock of dark hair behind his right ear, “Then it’ll pop here, to Central City in two days.”

“How can you be sure?” Joe asked, lifting his arms crossing as he took on his normal interrogation stance.

“Because since she-demon took Barry,” Cisco answered, tone placating, knowing no one was really questioning his abilities, knew that they just wanted this nightmare to be over. “She-demon always pops over here every two days like clockwork. And it always goes to the same bar.”

“Which bar?” Lisa asked, moving to pull Len away from Cisco and over into a seat before dropping down next to him.

“Saints and Sinners,” Cisco answered, after turning around to double check he had the correct name.

“Bitch,” Lisa snarled, eyes going hard as she curled her hands into fists, nails biting into her palms.

“Something we should know about that, sis’?” Len drawled, turning his head slowly over to raise a brow at his baby sister.

“It’s where Barry and I go for Tuesday Beers.” Lisa answered after a moment silence, lifting her head to lock eyes with her girlfriend. “Barry and I started the tradition of Tuesday night beers about seven months ago. He’d had a fight with Lenny and Mick, and I, we were currently in a tiff. I needed to vent and Barry needed someone to talk to,” she spoke directly to Iris before turning to look around at the rest of the room. “The demon’s probably ruining Barry’s favorite places, tainting his memories as another nail to drive into his coffin.”

Lisa shook her head, moving to straighten up and look at her brother, “I’ll be back later,” and she strode away, without looking back. It only took a moment, but Iris was also saying her goodbyes, following after her girlfriend, Caitlin following behind, citing the need to check on something.

A tense silence settled around four men left, before Joe turned with a questioning face towards Len. “Is there a way to ensure we can stop this from happening in the future?”

Both Len and Mick paused, turning to glance at each other, holding a silent conversation with complicated expressions and aborted hand gestures before they both nodded at the other. Len turned back to Joe and gave a half shrug, “There’s a permanent way to ensure it.”

“Which is?” Cisco asked uncertainly, turning to peer over at the criminal as he did.

“How you feel about tattoos?” Mick asked, eyes glittering with amusement as his lips tugged up into a half smirk.

“Of course,” Joe muttered before he turned and stomped out of the cortex, while Cisco shot both men skeptical looks.  
Caitlin, who was passing the detective, shot a look at Joe’s retreating back before spinning and striding back into the cortex. “We have two days to come up with a plan.”

“Already taken care of doc,” Mick spoke, his voice sounded far to gleefully for Caitlin and Cisco’s comfort.

“And what exactly does it entail?” Caitlin asked, she sounded almost fearfully as she did.

“Just need to acquire a body from the morgue,” Len answered with a smirk, holding in a chuckle at the twin looks of disgust and confusion from Barry’s teammates. “Not to mention a building far enough away from the city. Demon’s tend to get far more destructive when they know they’re going to die.”

“We’ll also need someone to play bait,” Mick added, eyeing the pair before turning to look at Len, they looked like they’d already begun to argue over who would make the best bait to help trap Casey.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	3. Stoping When, No One Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straightening Barry’s clothes before tossing the door open and striding into the place as if he belonged, Casey scoped out the place before finding a young woman who looked like she’d be a fun time. Maybe even two or three times, Casey wondered if she could even stretch it to four. She turned Barry’s lips up into a smirk, tossing the young woman a smirk before swaggering up to the bar.
> 
> “Beer,” she drawled out, making Barry’s voice an octave deeper then it normally was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! Just remember there will be a happy end.....
> 
> *holds crossed fingers behind back*

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

**"I'll keep fighting. I'll keep swinging till I got nothing left."**

  
  
**— Dean Winchester**

 

 

Casey tossed Barry’s head back, letting out dark, almost childlike giggle as they tossed Cisco’s prone forum towards the main desk. They lifted their head just a little in time to watch Cisco’s body to land hard, knocking the desk over, landing onto of Cisco’s body with a painful sounding thud. Turning their head, Casey grinned almost impishly down at Iris before arching their left brow, “No what to do with you, my dear?” As they spoke, Casey forced Barry’s body to stalk over to the frozen reporter.

Casey slowly licked Barry’s bottom lip, stopping a few inches from Iris and slowly lifted their left arm, bringing still gloved fingers up to swipe at the tear tracks on her face. The demon brought Barry’s fingers up, licked at the tips while wiggling Barry’s brows, “Salty despair, my favorite flavor.”

Iris seemed to snap back to herself at watching the motion and began shuffling back into the wall behind her, glancing around wildly, clearly trying to search for an exit. “Barry,” Iris whimpered, head snapping to the side when Barry’s hand shot out at lightning speed and slammed into the wall, to the right side of her head.

“Yo-you don’t want to do this,” Iris stumbled over her words, glancing at the menacing form of her foster brother before flinching when he made an aborted motion to move closer. “Barry, stop.”

Casey nosed at the young woman’s temple, bringing up the right hand to wrap around Iris’s hip while forcing Barry’s right to wrap around her neck gently. “Now don’t be like that,” Casey leaned down, nipped lightly at her jaw before moving whisper directly into her ear. “Make sure you tell Lenny, we said hello.”

Reeling back, Casey tightened her grip on Iris’s neck and turned them both around, lifting her up and Casey let the smaller woman struggle, claw at Barry’s arm for a moment before tossing her over towards the gurney on the other side of the room.

Casey watched Iris sail across the room, landing on the edge, tipping the gurney back with her as she fell to the floor. Iris smacked her head against the floor with a hard thud, the gurney crashing into her painfully.

Rolling Barry’s neck, Casey looked down before beginning to strip out of the Flash suit, tossing it over their shoulder as they strolled out of the room, and by using Barry’s memories, towards the lock room.

Not ten feet into the hallway, Casey brought Barry’s body to a complete stop, lifting both hands up and stared at them in wonder, “No fuckin’ way,” she murmured, a thread of excitement as she began waving her hands about, trying to mimic what she’d seen in Barry’s memories.

Casey stood there for nearly two minutes before glaring down at the body she was in. Letting out a huff, she forced the body to continue to the locker room to get dressed in street clothes, while she delved deeper to where she’d forced the hero to hide within the confines of his mind.

Popping in, she took a second to look around the barren room before turning to stalk over to Barry, snarling, “Why the hell can’t I control your speed?”

“The speed force won’t let you violate it,” Barry answered, glaring defiantly at the copy of himself who’d just shoved him into the wall he’d been pacing in front of. He held back a wince at the contact. He was going to do his absolute best to not show any weakness to this, this demon, this monster. “You don’t need to do this,” he spoke, tried to keep his voice even. “You don’t need to hurt anyone else, please. I can help you.”

Casey sneered, bringing a hand up and smacked the young man harshly across his face, knocking him over, mocking smile plastered to Barry’s face as she glared down at the younger man kneeling before her.

“You couldn’t help me, even if I wanted you too,” Crouching down Casey brought up her hand and ran it through Barry’s unruly hair, gripping it tightly, “Save your pathetic attempts to connect with me, they won’t work,” and yanked his head to the side.

“Well if I can’t use your speed to play around with,” she spoke in a sugar sweet voice, bringing Barry’s face close to her own, “Then I’m just gonna have to extend our time table then. After all,” she licked the side of Barry’s face, moving to whisper, almost seductively into his ear before biting at his ear lobe, “You owe me a fun ride, sweetie.”

Without waiting for a response, Casey came out of Barry’s mind and looked around to see where the body had ended up, taking in the darkened locker room. Glancing down, she was glad to note they’d already dressed, ready to go out and have some fun in this new world.

Walking over to a mirror, Casey grinned at herself, turning slightly to check out her brand new body. “Points to me for my taste in meat suits,” the demon muttered to itself, while eyeing Barry’s backside.

Casey gave a little whistle, turning with a pep in their step, she strolled out of the locker room before blinking out of Star Labs completely, “Should buckle up Bear-Bear, we’re about to have one hell of a ride.”

 

( _As soon as she was out of him, Barry was going to spend an entire day freaking and then spend the next week geeking out about the supernatural with Cisco, Barry thought idly as he felt them blink out of the Labs_.)

 

After what Casey had made his body do within that first hour, Barry had honestly been expecting the absolutely worst, like brawls, stealing, even murder but but three days later they were still in the motel room Casey had sweet talked them, watching old reruns of Scooby Doo, of all things.

“Is this how you plan on spending your eternity?” Barry asked from inside his mind. If Casey and Barry were being honest with each other, the young hero sounded almost disappointed with what Casey had been doing with the speedster’s body.

“Would you rather we go on a criminal spree?” Casey inquired as she lazily brought up Barry’s hand to scratch at his inner thigh, moving to shift around on the bed. “There are quite a few artifacts I’d love to have.”

“I just thought,” Barry sounded almost embarrassed as he spoke. “You’re a demon, so, so it isn’t that much of a stretch on the imagination to assume you’d be making me do something horrible.”

“Meh,” Casey shrugged, picking up the remote and shut off the TV. “You shouldn’t stereotype people Barry, just because I’m a demon doesn’t necessarily mean I need to hurt people.” She pushed their body up and off of the bed, standing up she snapped Barry’s fingers, dressing their body in skin tight clothes.

Running Barry’s hands down their chest, Casey grinned, turning their body this way and that for a moment before moving their hands down and around to grip Barry’s, and if Casey did say so herself, delectable backside.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” Barry ask, voice fearful and small. Casey could feel his anxiety of the unknown and fear of what she could potentially make him do roll through off him in waves. “What are you going to make me do?”

She gave a hard eye roll, running Barry’s hands through his hair, a futile attempt to get some order to it, before letting his arms fall down to rest on Barry’s slim hips. “I was thinking we could go take a walk around National City, before popping over to check on our dear Central City.”

“What do you mean?” Barry’s voice was still tight with emotion, warring between afraid and frightened, “By pop over?”

Casey felt as if Barry was speaking directly into her ear, even though she knew the young hero was stuck talking inside his head. “Honestly Barry, haven’t you been paying attention to what I’ve been doing?” She clucked Barry’s tongue before blinking them out of the room.

They popped up outside in an ally of a nearby supermarket, causing Casey to cringe openly at the bright sunny day. “Ew,” she wrinkled her nose before blinking a pair of sunglasses onto Barry’s face. “Much better,” it murmured in Barry’s soft voice before strolling out and down the street.

Casey let out a soft, audible sigh observing the people bustling around them. Every so often, she’d force Barry’s body to bump into someone, doing the whole adorable routine of bashful remorseful nerd, and then waiting at least thirty feet before pulling out the wallet they’d lifted from the unsuspecting idiot.

 

( _“You don’t have to call them that, you know,” Barry crossed his arms and frowned in disapproval as the demon pulled out the cash._

 _“What kinda dumbass only carries two twenties?” Casey grumbled as she dropped the rest of the wallet onto the ground as they continued walking away_.)

 

Instead of answering the hero, Casey rolled her eyes before freezing mid step. Turning slowly, she reached up to lower the glasses and grinned brightly as she took in the sight of girl scouts and the cookies they were selling.

“Thin mints,” Casey rubbed Barry’s hands together, lips twisting into an almost comical villainous grin, “I missed thee, oh so much.” Straightening up, she began to stride Barry’s body casually passed the group of younger girls. Once he was on the other side, his hand shot out and snatched a box right off the table before taking off at a dead run, being yelled at from the mothers as he did.

Only when they were a few blocks away, did Casey slip into another alley way, sliding down to the ground as she cackled out, pulling open the box and then the packaging before popping a thin mint cookie into her mouth.

Casey hummed happily as she began eating her way through the entire box, while completely ignoring Barry yelling in their shared mind.

 

( _“You didn’t need to do that!” Barry shouted in outrage, his voice high and dripping with disapproval. “We had the money to pay for those Casey!”_ )

 

After swallowing the last mouthful from the last crumbles, Casey tossed the empty package to the side before shoving Barry’s body up, dusting off. She rolled Barry’s neck, bringing his right hand up to rub at it before blinking away and back into existence outside the back of Saints and Sinners.

Straightening Barry’s clothes before tossing the door open and striding into the place as if he belonged, Casey scoped out the place before finding a young woman who looked like she’d be a fun time. Maybe even two or three times, Casey wondered if she could even stretch it to four. She turned Barry’s lips up into a smirk, tossing the young woman a smirk before swaggering up to the bar.

“Beer,” she drawled out, making Barry’s voice an octave deeper then it normally was.

 

( _“What are you doing?” Barry whimpered, his voice sounded wet and more fearful than ever before._

 _“We clearly need a stress relief,” Casey answered, her voice a purr, “Now I could just round up Len or Mick but I’d rather really drive this home for my boys. Can’t have this be easy on anyone Bear-Bear, I need them to hurt just as much as I did when they hurt me.”_ )

 

Casey turned Barry’s head when they heard someone drop into the seat next to them. They grinned brightly, eyes sparkling playfully.

“Hi,” the nameless woman grinned, eyes fluttering. “I’m Amiee,” she bit her bottom lip, tilting her head down as if trying to redirect Barry’s attention to her very exposed cleavage. “What’s your name?” She brought a hand up to tuck a lock of stray hair behind her left ear.

“I’m Casey,” the demon answered, raking Barry’s eyes over the red heads willowy body before bringing their gaze back up to lock eyes with the other. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Lips turned up into a devilish, almost roguish smirk, which stretched out even wider when she gave a nod and coy smile in response, “Fantastic then,” Casey murmured, turned back to get the bartenders attention but paused to look back over at their new companion, “What’re you having, sweetheart?” Casey couldn’t stop the grin playing at Barry’s lips as the woman blushed brightly at his comment.

After ordering their drinks, Casey easily got Amiee talking, all the while ignoring Barry shouting, begging her to stop inside their shared head. It just made Casey chuckle and grin darkly inside, while play up the act to get into Amiee’s bed.

Later that night, when Casey was snapping Barry’s hips, bringing Amiee closer to the edge, she couldn’t help but grin viciously at what this was doing to the speedster.

 

(And When Mick and Len found out later on, it would just be the icing on the per-verbal cake, Casey thought as Barry came inside the woman.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _The Previous Christma_ s:

 

_“Damnit, Len, you didn’t have to do that!” Barry growled lowly, shoving passed the older man as he pulled his coat around himself tighter while stomping down the street. “I can’t believe the two of you, doing THIS! AGAIN,” he snapped, curling in tighter on himself. He kept his eyes forward and refused to turn and look back to see if the older man was following him._

_Two blocks later, Barry got his answer when a large rough hand yanked him into a side street off of main. Hands shoved him, surprisingly gently, into the brick wall behind him before a large body crowded into him. Almost on instinct, Barry brought his hands up to grip at the canvas jacket covering broad shoulders._

_If Barry hadn’t been prepared, he’d have been seriously freaked out but honestly, after what Len and Mick had just pulled with his third date in as many weeks, he was expecting them to do this, expecting them to ruin yet another chance at happiness._

_“Where you gonna, doll?” Mick rumbled, tilting his head in to sniff at Barry’s uncovered neck. “Lookin’ so pretty, like a present waitin’ t’ be unwrapped.” He placed his meaty hands onto Barry’s slim hips as he spoke._

_“Don’t,” Barry kept his voice firm and even, as he turned his head to side, glaring down at the ground, ”Please don’t.”_

_“Don’t be like that, Scarlet,” Len drawled as he slide up to Barry’s left side. “We didn’t permanently hurt the guy,” he lowered his voice a touch, he held in his grin when he saw Barry visibly swallow at it._

_"After what you two just did?" Barry's head whipped around to glare harshly into Len's blue eyes before turning to do the same to Mick for a moment. Taking a breath, he felt his shoulders sag, bringing his hands up he wrapped them around himself, in an attempt to keep himself together as his eyes slid shut._

_"Why can't you both just leave me alone?" His voice was small it brought both Mick and Len up short, as they stared at the younger man in concern. Len brought his right hand up, hovering a few inches from Barry's face before he let it drop back down to his side._

_"You made it clear yo-you don't want me," Barry had to pause to swallow before he forced the rest out through clenched teeth. "Why can't you just le-let me try and move on?" his voice cracked, as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and waited for either man to give him answer._

_Barry waited a few moments, waiting for them to give him some sort of answer before slowly opening them and feeling himself slide down when he came upon an empty alleyway. Taking a shuttering breath, Barry brought his hands up to cover his face as a short sob slipped out, quickly followed by another and then another._

_Of course, Barry thought as he rubbed harshly at his face. They didn’t want him, he added in his mind, shaking himself after a few moments. He forced himself to his feet, bringing his sleeve up to wipe at his face before racing off, determined to put this from his mind._

 

(Though if Barry was being truly honest with himself, he didn’t really believe he’d ever forget this humiliating moment, didn’t think he’d ever be able to look at either man again.)

 

_Two days later and a phone call from Cisco had Barry racing over to a small jewelry store off of Main Street. Phasing in, Barry was brought up short at the seemingly empty store. He slowly brought his hand up to tap at his comms, as he kept slowly scanning the immediate area, looking for some sign of a threat._

_“Cisco,” Barry started, his frustration seeping into his voice as he came up with nothing. “No one’s here. Are you sure the alarm was tripped?” He let his eyes narrow, wondering what he was missing._

_“Now, now, Scarlet, don’t be like that with us.”_

_Barry’s head whipped around, and if he’d been anyone else he would have surely given himself whiplash at the speed of it. Barry’s eyes bugged a little as he stumbled back, but was stopped short when he collided with a wall of firm muscle, making him crane his neck back to see Mick standing behind him._

_“Goin’ somewhere, Doll?” Mick rumbled, slipping his hands onto Barry’s hips, gripping them tightly, as if trying to tether himself to the younger man in an attempt to keep him there, with them._

_“No,” Len drawled out low and teasing, sauntering up and over to the pair, crowding into Barry’s space. He slipped his gloved hands up Barry’s chest before trailing them slowly down the hero’s sides, resting them just above Mick’s own grip._

_“Wh-what are yo-you two doing?” Barry stuttered out, keeping his eyes lock onto Len’s, though he could feel Mick place his chin onto Barry’s right shoulder._

_“Takin’ our pretty thing, outta on a date,” Mick rumbled from deep within his chest, speaking directly into Barry’s ear. “S’what you do,” he continued, letting go with his left hand and bringing it up, as Len used his right hand to assist, and between the pair they carefully pulled off Barry’s cowl._

_“Need to show you what a good time,” Mick finished up, slipping his hand back where it was before sucking Barry’s lobe into his mouth and gently bit at it. He locked eyes with Len as Barry let out a breath moan at the action, "You'll getta have with us."_

_“See,” Len took over, catching Barry’s eyes again when the fluttered opened. “You’re under the wrong impression when it comes to how we,” he waved his right hand between the three of them before moving it up to grip at the left side of Barry’s neck. “How we feel about you. So we’re gonna show you.”_

_“Show you how special you are,” Mick growled out, squeezing just shy of painful at Barry’s hips, "To us."_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Casey asked, running her fingers over the tattered looking wall before glancing over at the curled up body in the corner. Letting out a childlike giggle, Casey shook her head. “Really, just a few week to break you? I’m so disappointed, really Barry, so disappointed in you.”

Barry flinched from the sound of the woman’s voice, curling into himself tighter as a result.

“Are you just gonna ignore me, Barry? That’s not very nice you know,” Casey began, her voice sounding more like a teacher reprimanding a student. “We’ll have to work on that young man.”

“Please,” Barry whispered. His voice hoarse, broken sounding, “Please, just stop it.”

“Now, now Barry, you know I can’t do that,” Casey grinned, popping over to crouch down and run her fingers over Barry’s arm, causing the younger man to flinch back violently. “I have to make sure you suffer sweetie, otherwise Lenny and Mick won’t suffer as well!”

Casey stood up as she cackled before striding away. It was a few moments of silence before she glanced back over at the young hero and pouted once again, “You’re so boring Barry,” Casey scowled, looking around the bare room. “Honestly, can’t you use your imagination? At least add a little color to this place.”

Barry let out a little whimper, pushing the palms of his hands into his ears, rocking back and forth from where he was curled up in the corner, “Stop it,” he whispered. “Stop it.”

Casey gave a little tisk, eyeing the younger man before letting out a loud, dramatic sigh. “You aren’t any fun Barry. Not a full month and you’ve already lost all appeal,” she remarked, snapping her fingers before moving over to the chair that appeared. Dropping down, she crossed her legs before resting her hands on her left knee.

All Barry could do in response was to let out another pitiful whimper, continuing to whisper ‘please stop’, tears streaming down his pale face.

Casey rolled her eyes before blinking out from inside Barry’s mind to look around the empty rooftop she’d placed his body on beforehand. Rubbing Barry’s hands together, she twisted his lips up into a feral looking smile.

“Well, now I need a pick me up from that sad little interaction.” She stretched, trying to work out a kink in Barry’s lower back, before rolling around Barry’s head before smiling brightly and strolling casually over to the edge of the roof.

Peering down, she hummed a little before stepping off the edge and landing hard on the sidewalk. Laying there for a moment, Casey brought up the left arm and tucked it behind Barry’s head. “I think we should go get laid Barry, it’ll probably get rid of some of our tension,” before letting out a giggle as she listened to Barry begging cries from inside her mind.

Nodding, Casey shoved Barry’s body to its feet before glancing around to ensure no one was coming before blinking out of that alleyway.

Casey had them reappear not even a moment later outside of a rundown apartment door. Tilting their head back, Casey closed their eyes, straining to hear anything from within, which only took a few seconds before they heard movement. Lifting Barry’s right hand, they curled it into a fist before knocking it twice against the door hard enough it almost visibly rattled the door.

They only had to wait two minutes before the door was being opened, Casey only needed a few inches before she shoved Barry’s body towards it and forced it open the rest of the way. They sent the smaller, feminine body craning backwards as they stepped in and slammed the door shut behind them.

Casey turned Barry’s head around to see Lisa gingerly using the wall behind her to help her off the floor, where she’d been knocked down. “Now, now,” Casey mocked lightly, kept Barry’s voice sounding mildly concerned. “You should be far more careful Lise.” They stepped closer, wrapping Barry’s hands tightly against the rogue, bringing her an inch from the wall before slamming her back against it harshly.

They roughly ran Barry’s hands down Lisa’s arms, wrapping around her wrists tightly before bringing them up to hold over her head, as Casey shoved Barry’s right leg between Lisa’s own. Transferring both of Lisa’s into Barry’s left hand Casey simply observed the woman before her, lips sharping into a devilish smile as she did so.

“Well, well, well,” Casey grinned, running the fingers of Barry’s right hand down the side of Lisa’s face, while using his left hand to hold both of Lisa’s above her head to the wall. “Looking good, Lise,” Casey had Barry whisper it almost seductively into Lisa’s left ear, nipping at her jaw as they drew back to look at Len’s baby sister before them.

Lisa let out a soft whimper. Her eyes were wide and wet. Casey’s grinned sharped further when she noted the fear seeping into them.

“How about you and I have some fun before we go find big brother and Mickey?” Casey whispered, darting Barry’s tongue out to lick at the corner of Lisa’s mouth.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome and appreciated greatly!!


	4. All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey brought Barry’s face close again, opening his mouth up to once again lick at Lisa’s face, when she turned her head at the last second and bit at his tongue until she tasted blood, while at the same time she brought her right leg up, slamming her knee straight up into Barry’s groin.

**"Now I realize that there is no righteous path, it's just people trying to do their best in a world where it is far too easy to do your worst."**

  
  
**— Castiel**

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Lisa flinched back into the wall as much as she could, when Barry licked her, leaving behind a wet trail. The Rogue took a shuddering breath and forced herself to meet Barry’s eyes. “When we get you out of him,” Lisa spoke, voice soft but with a nearly deadly quality to it, “I’m going to enjoy sending you back to hell.”

Casey tossed Barry’s head back, eyes turned black by the time Casey brought it back down, “Oh sweetie, you’re so funny,” Barry’s voice took on a dark drawling tone to it, his lips stretching into a sinister looking smirk, “You people should learn by now, you can’t kill me.”

Casey brought Barry’s face close again, opening his mouth up to once again lick at Lisa’s face, when she turned her head at the last second and bit at his tongue until she tasted blood, while at the same time she brought her right leg up, slamming her knee straight up into Barry’s groin.

When Casey’s grip slipped, Lisa yanked her hands down and shoved as hard as she could at Barry’s chest, sending the lithe man stumbling backwards. Without thinking, Lisa took off towards the entrance, pausing next to the coat closet and pulled the door open and reached in to the left.

She barely had her fingers wrapped around the handle of the wooden bat, when she was suddenly being wrenched back by Casey’s tight grip she suddenly had on Lisa’s hair. Slamming into the wall behind her, her grip went lax and the bat fell towards the floor, the tip hitting with a dull thud before tipping over and clanking to the ground and rolled away.

“That,” Casey growled out, eyes blinking between Barry’s normal hazel and Casey’s endless black pits, “Wasn’t,” she flipped Lisa around and slammed her face into the wall, “Very,” using his free hand to slip underneath her plain grey tee shirt, “Nice.”

“Was to me,” Lisa gritted out between clenched teeth, before letting out a pained gasp when Casey tightened her grip and pulled on her hair again.

“You know, Lise,” Casey began after a moment of just staring at the woman before them, dipped Barry’s head to speak directly into her ear, “I wish I could see Lenny’s face when he finds out what Barry here did to his precious baby sister.”

“I can’t wait to see Lenny’s face,” Lisa started as she worked her hands between her chest and the wall, “When I tell him I got you,” she barely turned her head to give the demon a smirk.

“And how do you think you’re gonna do that?” Casey asked, drawing their head back at the other woman’s statement before removing the hand they’d splayed on Lisa’s waist to gesture between their bodies. “I think you aren’t quite grasping the situation here lovely Lisa.”

“No,” the Rogue answered, voice firm and unwavering as she spoke, turning her head more to get a better look at the demon. “I’m grasping the situation nicely.” She gave the demon a wink, her smirk stretching when she noted the confusion in Casey’s eyes, “Especially since I just stumbled on my golden opportunity.”

Before Casey could open their mouth to speak, Lisa shoved off the wall with her hands, sending them both stumbling back and towards the ground when Casey’s foot caught on the bat. In the chaos of falling, landing harshly, Casey’s gripped once again went lax and Lisa was able to twist and land on top of Barry’s chest.

Shoving up, she drew her arm back before letting it slam into Barry’s nose, once, twice and then for a third time before Lisa scrambled to reach for the bat. Gripping it tightly in her hands, she whipped around and saw Casey forcing Barry’s body up onto their hands and knees.

Drawing both arms back, Lisa felt a pang of sympathy for what she was doing to the speedsters body before swinging with all her force to smack Barry across the back of the head with the bat. She watched as the body slump to the ground, before not trusting the demon, Lisa swung once again, landing the bat across Barry’s back before stepping back and waiting a moment to see if Casey would move.

After nothing, Lisa spun on her heel and darted towards the closet, landing on her knees hard and began to refile through the bottom as she searched for a small bag, which she found near the back. Pulling it out, she unzipped it, pulling out the holy water soaked rope and turned back to begin tying Barry’s arms and legs together tightly.

After making sure he was secure, Lisa took a moment while standing up to try and catch her breath. Reaching down, she pulled out the spray can and marched further into the apartment and began shoving the furniture out of her way so she could spray a devils trap, ensuring the demon wouldn’t get away until Len and Mick could get here.

It didn’t take long, Lisa had worked fast after all, but she’d gotten the trap set up and dragged the still knocked out demon to lay in it before sending off a text to both Mick and Len, letting them know she had Barry’s body.

An hour and one stressful conversation later, Lisa was standing back, as she watched Mick drop the lowlife he and Len had chosen to use in helping get Barry back. They didn’t look around the warehouse they’d come to.

“Surprised you didn’t call West and Iris,” Len spoke up as he flipped through an old leather journal, one of the few he had gotten from their grandfather. “I would have thought they’d have been your first call.”

Lisa eyed her brother before snuggling further into the hoodie Mick had given her after he and Len had arrived to get her and Barry’s body. “We’ll call them after we handle Casey,” she spoke quietly but firmly as she turned back to stare at the still unconscious body tied in the larger devils trap. “I doubt any of them would truly understand what we’re about to do here.”

Len paused in his movements, turning his head to look over at his sister for a full moment before going back to looking for the passage he would need. “No, they won’t understand at all.”

“Don’t matter,” Mick rumbled as he made his way over to the siblings, frowning deeply at Lisa’s still disheveled state. “’Specially not about Cano,” he added, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder, kept his eyes trained on Lisa as he spoke though.

“You should check your eyes, Mick baby,” Lisa snapped, eyes narrowing at the broad man before turning back to her older brother, only to be pinned with Len’s own concerned gaze. “If you both don’t stop staring at me like that, I’m telling.”

Len snorted, turning back once again to his book, while Mick tossed his hands up in surrender. “Who you gonna tell anyway?” The pyro asked, shuffling around Len and moved to lean against the table top Lisa was seated on.

“I’ll think of someone,” Lisa retorted, moving her eyes onto the two bodies in the devils trap nearly twenty feet away from them. “Do you think he’ll remember this part?” she asked quietly after a few moments of silence. She didn’t see but she could feel both men tense at her words.

“It won’t matter,” Len’s voice firm and final when he finally spoke after a few moments of silence. “We need to get the bitch out of him,” he added after taking a deep breath and letting out a soft sigh.

“And we’ll do whatever it takes,” Mick added with a growl, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared off towards where Barry’s body was, noting Len as he began to speak softly in Latin, reading the passage aloud. “Even if doll remembers and hates us fer it,” he tacked on, a finality to his words.

“You don’t really think Barry’ll break up with you guys, do you?” Lisa turned to stare over at Mick as she spoke, her eyes rounding with worry.

Mick gave her a half shrug, half smile before grunting as he turned back to watch Len murmuring softly in Latin, sending Casey into Cano. Heaving a sigh, Mick picked up the knife that been lying next to Lisa and stomped over to the trap, Lisa trailing behind him.

Crouching down next to Cano, Mick grabbed a fist full of shirt and dragged the possessed man up towards him. “Told you,” he grinned maniacally at the demon, Lisa and Len giving tossing the demon their own matching sinister smirks as well.

“While it’s a shame,” Len began in a cold drawl, “We all won’t be able to send you to hell, but.”

“Bobby only had one knife,” Lisa cut in, eyes narrowing to slits as she jutted her chin out towards the knife in Mick’s hand. “And I got some of my aggression out beating you with that bat and Len did get to send you to hell last time.”

“So it’s only fair that we let Mick here,” Len moved to drop his hand onto his lover’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before going on, “He gets the honor of finishing you off for good.”

“Only wish doll face here,” Mick started as he brought the knife down towards the man’s neck, resting the tip against his Adam apple. “Could be the one to do it but you got lucky Case, Barry’s too good a person,” his eyes went dark, as his voice dropped to an even deeper growl, “Me though? I just wish I could spend eternity doin’ this t’ you.” And with that, he slid the knife straight through Cano’s neck until it pushed out the back.

All three watched as Cano’s body glowed for a few seconds before it disappeared completely, staying there for a full moment before nodding to one another. Springing into action, Mick dropped the knife, shoving to his feet and turned to pick up Barry’s still, thankfully, unconscious body and carried it out to Lisa’s car, her following behind as Len began to clean up. Mick carefully laid Barry out in Lisa’s backseat, closing the door before nodding to the woman.

Mick watched as Lisa climbed in, taking Barry to Stars so that Caitlin and Cisco could help patch up his body. Taking a breath as the car started up before speeding off, the pyro stayed there for another full moment before turning and going to help Len clean up, leaving no trace of what happened behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Eight Months Ago:_

 

_“So you’re dating both of them?” Iris asked, raising a skeptical brow at Barry, before turning to glance at her girlfriend who was grinning brightly over at Barry. “What are you so happy about?”_

_“Yes?” Barry answered, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his neck, cheeks flushing red as he ducked his head down._

_Lisa tossed her head back, letting out a light cackle, taking a few moments before she calmed down enough._

_“Seriously,” Iris started, brows hitting her hairline as she stared in confusion over at her girlfriend, “What exactly is so funny about Barry dating TWO of his criminals?”_

_“Cause I knew Lenny and Mick wouldn’t be able to resists his cuteness,” Lisa answered, lips curving up into a wicked looking smirk as she eyed Barry before turning to face her girlfriend. “What’s the big deal anyway? It’s been going on for nearly two months now.”_

_“WHAT?” Iris whipped around to glare over at her foster brother, arms crossing over her chest. “What does she mean, you’ve been dating BOTH Rory and Cold for TWO months and you didn’t tell me?”_

_“I,” Barry started, dropping his hand to wring his hands together on top of the table, hunching in on himself as he glanced over at Iris before his eyes moved back down to the table. “I didn’t,” he paused to swallow, glancing over at Lisa before looking back down. “I wanted to make sure it was gonna work before I told anyone,” his voice dropping to a small whisper. “No since inviting other people if it wasn’t gonna workout.”_

_“But it’s working?” Iris asked, drawing back, letting her voice soften as she realized how nervous Barry truly was, “It’s going,” she trailed off, looking unsure as she side eyed Lisa, who in turn was giving her a shrewd look. “It’s going good then?”_

_Barry lifted his head to give the couple a small but nearly blinding smile that radiated happiness, “Yeah,” he bobbed his head, speaking softly, “Yeah, it’s going great.” His eyes seemed to actually sparkle with happiness._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After getting Barry to and then inside, Lisa shuffled off into the background as she watched Cisco and Caitlin begin checking over Barry, while Joe and Iris hovered just six feet, giving the pair room to work but close off to keep their eyes completely on Barry.

Taking a breath, Lisa shot off a text to her brother when Caitlin final gave them the all clear, while Barry would in fact be bruised and batter for a day or two, he would make a full recovery, she watched as Iris and Joe sagged with utter relief, hugging and crying together before doing the same with Cisco and Caitlin.

Slipping her phone away, Lisa only looked up in time to see Iris throwing her arms around her. Stumbling back half a step, Lisa automatically wrapped her own arms around Iris’s waist, instinctively pulling her girlfriend tight against her.

“I’m sorry,” Iris mumbled into Lisa’s neck, dropping a kiss, then a second against the bare skin where her lips where touching.

“Its fine,” Lisa replied softly, dropping her own kiss to Iris’s head. “We fight sometimes, it happens.”

“I,” Iris paused to swallow and sniffle a little, “Thank you, I’m sorry but thank you.” She pressed closer into the taller woman as she spoke.

Lisa rolled her eyes fondly, giving Iris a squeeze before stepping back to cup her jaw. Locking eyes with the smaller woman, Lisa gave her a small, genuine smile, “You never have to thank me for this. I did it for you, as much as I did it for Len, Mick and Barry. Did it for myself,” leaning forward to rest her forehead against Iris, Lisa let out a content sigh, moving her hands down to grip at the others waist.

“When are they getting here?” Iris wondered quietly, not trying to lose the contact she had with the Rogue but she shuffled just the tiniest bit closer, needing the contact, needing the reassurance that Lisa was in fact whole and healthy.

Tensing, Lisa closed her eyes before letting out a weary sigh, “I don’t think their coming here,” she whispered, still mindful of the other three people loitering around Barry’s bed on the other side of the room.

“Why not?” Iris whispered back, her voice taking on an upset tone as she spoke. “They _should_ be here.” She moved hands down Lisa’s back, slipping them into her pockets.

“I know,” Lisa agreed, giving Iris’s hips a squeeze. “But they think, and their stupid for this mind you but I can understand, that it’s completely their faults. They believe they need to keep their distance until Barry tells them he wants them back in his life.”

“That’s so stupid,” Iris muttered, voice far more angry then it been just seconds ago. “They should be here for him,” she repeated again firmly.

“I know,” Lisa once again agreed. “But let’s go get sit on the couch,” she moved back, slipped her hands off Iris, as the reported did the same. They slipped out of the room, going to the lounge to wait until Barry woke, which he did nearly seven hours later before running off before anyone could say a word to him.

It took two days before anyone could find the speedster and get him to stay still long enough to get more than a word out. Joe being the first, when he cornered Barry at work in his labs, they took a long lunch but by the end of it, Joe had Barry realizing he still had people in his corner.

It was a slow process but over the course of the next week Cisco, Iris and Caitlin all got Barry to sit and talk with them as well. While it certainly to happen right away, eventually their friendships began to mend from the incident. Though it was easy to see the loss of Mick and Len was taking its toll on Barry’s full recovery.

And after two weeks, Lisa had finally hit her limit. Storming down the police station wasn’t the smartest idea, but the element of surprise was literally the only thing she had to get Barry to be anywhere near her.

 

(After waking and realizing what he’d done, what he’d almost done to Lisa, Barry had refused to let himself get close to or left alone with her. He’d, Iris had confessed to her girlfriend, he didn’t want to hurt Lisa any more than he already had.)

 

Stepping in, Lisa simply watched Barry for a few moments before getting his attention. She couldn’t help the small smile as she watched him jump, twisted around in surprise before flashing to the other side of his desk, trying to out as much distance between them as he could. Always consider to what might make her feel safe with him in the room.

“Li-Lisa,” Barry stuttered out, arms wrapping around his stomach, in an attempt to keep himself together. He looked scared, far more afraid then Lisa had ever seen him look before, “Wh-what are yo-you do-doing here?” He kept moving his eyes to look at her before snapping them back to the ground every few seconds.

“We need to talk,” she kept her voice even and light. While she still didn’t feel one hundred percent with Barry, she also knew it wasn’t his fault. The only way they were all going to heal from this experience is if they all actually tried to deal with what had happened.

“No-no we don’t,” Barry flashed to the other side of the lab before moving back to his original spot. “We don’t have an-anything to talk about.”

“Yes we do.” While Lisa had promised herself she’d keep her temper in check, knew this wouldn’t be easy, she also felt her self-control snapping from being so on edge. Taking a breath, Lisa took three large steps further into the room, “I don’t blame you and I understand.”

Lisa held her hand up when she saw Barry opening his mouth to argue with her. “I do,” she cut in before he could. “I was possessed when I was 18, second hunt of my life,” she slowly moved further in, closer to Barry’s desk, though she made sure something was always between them. “Killed eight people before Lenny and Mick got that thing out of me.” She cut herself off to swallow around the lump she could feel forming in her throat.

“Took them nearly a week to track me down and get it outta me,” Lisa brought her right hand to lift up her shirt, showing a small but thick scar on the right side of her lower stomach. “This,” she tapped it twice before dropping her shirt. “It’s my reminder to be careful. Only thing I had physically left form that week.”

They fell into a tense silence as Barry digested the information Lisa had just given him.

“Ho-how long,” Barry started, pausing before attempting twice more to get the words out completely, “Long di-did it take you to handle it?” he unwrapped his right arm to gesture at her with it.

“Felt like forever,” she answered with a shrug. “So I do understand I bit of what you’re going through,” she took a deep breath and closed the distance, leaving only a foot between them. “I’m not saying I feel completely comfortable with you yet but I will. Because I know Barry, it wasn’t you who did those things to me and I don’t blame you at all.”

“Re-really?” Barry asked, his voice wet as tears started trickling out of his eyes at a slow pace.

“Really,” she gave him a firm nod before taking a step back. “But I do blame Lenny and Mick for leaving you to deal with this on you own.” She watched as he flinched at their names, dug her nails into her palm as she curled her fist. “Which is why,” she used her free hand to pull a piece a paper out of her jacket pocket and held it out to the speedster. “This is where their staying. It’s your choice what you do with this.”

Lisa nodded at him as soon as he took the slip of paper and turned on her heel. She only stopped walking away when Barry quietly called out her name. She turned her head as she stopped in the entrance way to look back at him.

“Do they hate me for what I did to you?” he kept his voice quiet and his eyes on the ground, arms wrapped back around his body.

“They hate themselves for what they think they did to you,” she answered after a moment to mull over her words. “They don’t blame you one bit Barry but they blame themselves for everything Casey made you do. They think you hate them, so they’ve been keeping their distances, thinking it was what you wanted them to do.” Turning around, Lisa finally left knowing it was fully out of her hands what happened now.

Barry looked down at the slip of paper before making a split second decision and flashing over to it, though he stood in front of the door for nearly half a minute before bringing himself to finally knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath, he waited for nearly seventeen seconds before the door was wrenched open. Looking into the dark eyes of Mick, Barry gave a hesitant smile when he saw the larger man’s face go lax in surprise.

“Can I come in?” Barry nearly whispered. His arms back around his body as he waited for Mick’s answer. He gave another cautious smile when Mick stepped aside and let him into the apartment.

“Is, is Len here?” Barry asked when they were seated in the living room not a moment later. He kept moving his eyes everywhere, almost refusing to actually look up at Mick.

Mick grunted, barely able to keep his eyes off of the young man, but still had enough since to holler for Len to get his ass out of the spare room.

“What?” Len growled out as he stalked into the living room but froze when his eyes landed on Barry’s hunched over form, “Scarlet,” he breathed out softly, went to take a step closer before stopping himself from doing so.

"What 're you doin' here?" Mick asked, voice soft and gentle as he moved to drop onto the couch.

Barry swallowed, glancing at him from underneath his lashes, doing the same to Len before slowly moving to gingerly sit down on the couch next to Mick. Taking a breath, as if to steel himself, he slowly reach out and twined his hand with Mick's larger one before turning to look over and up at Len. He glanced to the cushion on his other side before locking eyes with the older man.

Len regarded the younger man for a moment, slowly made his way over before dropping down, let Barry take his hand and twin them together as well.

"We can't ignore what happened," Barry began after a small beat of silence, "But we also can't ignore us. I'm not getting better," he paused when he felt both his lovers tense at his words. "I need help in healing," he dropped his voice to a barely discernible whisper but he forced himself to get the words out. "I know we have a lot to work through, but I need you both with me to do it."

Taking a breath, Barry moved their joined hands into his lap before turning first to look at Len and then Mick as he spoke, "I need you both."

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say Hi on Tumblr, [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
